1. Technical Field
The present disclosure generally relates to flash devices, and particularly to a flash device structure.
2. Description of the Related Art
A common flash device is used mostly for photographic purposes but is also employed in scientific, medical and industrial applications. The common flash device has many components, such as a flashtube which is an electric arc lamp designed to produce extremely intense, incoherent, full-spectrum white light for very short duration. However, the common flash device is hard to assemble and even harder to miniaturize because of the volume of each component of the common flash device. In addition, the structure of the common flash device is bulky. It is not convenient to assemble and maintain.
Therefore, it is desirable to provide a flash device structure which can overcome the described limitations.